


January 24th 2005

by antrazi



Series: Birthday fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean's Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series. The 26th Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 24th 2005

Nothing ever changes. At least not for the better.

Dean watched the clock as the last few seconds of January 24th ran out. Another birthday over and done with.

It wasn't as if things like birthdays were ever important in the Winchester family, a call would still have been nice, from anybody.

As much as he hadn't expected it, he had hoped to get a call from Sam. Normally Pastor Jim would have called but he was outside the country for the church. And Dad had most likely forgotten. He would probably remember in a few weeks or months.

No messages.

A sigh. Dean put the cell away and grabbed his drink and toasted to himself. Perhaps this year would be better.


End file.
